The present invention relates to a dishwasher, especially a household dishwasher, with a control device for carrying out a washing cycle for cleaning items to be washed, with a washing compartment for accommodating the items to be washed during the washing cycle, with an inlet valve able to be opened and closed by the control device for letting washing liquor into the washing compartment, with a recirculation pump for recirculating the washing liquor present in the washing compartment, the speed of which is able to be varied by the control device and with a true running monitoring unit for checking that the recirculation pump is running true.
Commercially available dishwashers are embodied to automatically fill their washing compartment with washing liquor. Despite a to some extent complex filling process, which as a rule carried out a number of times during a washing cycle, the throughflow quantity of washing liquor is not always dispensed exactly. In addition in a few filling processes undesired noise can be generated while the washing compartment is being filled with washing liquor.